Her Screech Was An Euphony
by Aurovai
Summary: Kid and Maka have been dating for 8 months. But,Kami doesn't know it. Yet. How will she react?


Her Screech Was An Euphony

Another one-shot! I apoligize if it seems kind of weird. I just suck at these things.

My girlfriend helped me with this,though.

I don't own Soul. Or Maka. Or Death the Kid. Or Elizabeth. You know what? I don't own Soul Eater in general.

* * *

><p>Her tears were a river now. "But mama-"<p>

"NO! I FORBID YOU TO DATE- LITTLE ALONE HAVE A CRUSH ON- THE BOY!" Her mother boomed.

Maka fell to her knees. Never before has she cried so much. "Mama-"

Her mother picked her up by the collar of her shirt. "Listen." She hissed. "If I see you with him,I will disown you as my child." She dropped Maka back on the ground.

Maka curled up into a ball.

"I'm only doing what's best for you honey." Kami teared up. "It hurts,when a boy breaks your heart. The tear can never be mended." Kami left,going into her bedroom.

Maka sobbed,hugging herself. _'No. He's not like that. I know it.'_

V_(-.-)_V

"I'm sorry Kid." Maka tried to smile,but failed.

Kid took Maka into his embrace. "No. It's okay. If your mother didn't want us together,then it's okay." He pulled away to look into his ex-girlfriend's eyes. "We'll still be friends. Like old times."

Maka nodded,they took their separate ways. _'Friends. I guess,it's for the best.' _Maka sighed. _'8 months of dating,for nothing.'_

Before Maka knew it,she had been knocked into the wall.

"BLACK STAR!" A familiar feminine voice yelled.

"OOPS! SORRY TSUBAKI! I GUESS MY GODLINESS IS TOO MUCH FOR SOME PEOPLE!" A masculine voice yelled.

"Maka,are you okay?" Tsubaki helped her friend up.

Maka grinned. "Still baby-sitting Black Star?"

Tsubaki blushed. "Well,not baby-sitting necessarily-"

"TSUBAKI! YOU MUST TELL MY FOLLOWER THAT WE ARE NOW DATING!" Black Star grinned.

Maka was shocked. "When did this happen?"

"Yesterday. Sorry I didn't text you." Tsubaki said.

Maka hugged Tsubaki. "At least you still have a love life."

Tsubaki frowned. "Your mom?"

Maka released Tsubaki. "Yeah."

"Maka-"

"Actually Tsubaki." Maka said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad Kid and I broke up." Maka beamed,finally realizing the good side.

Tsubaki gasped. "What?"

"I can finally read all the books I want and not get interrupted!" Maka beamed.

Tsubaki laughed. _'It's so like Maka to think of books.'_

"HEY MAKA!" Black Star beamed.

"Yeah?"

"I'M INVITING YOU TO A BASKETBALL GAME TODAY!"

Maka grimaced. "Am I going to play?"

"PFT. NO! I'M ON A REAL TEAM! YOU'LL BE WATCHING ME AND MY FOLLOWERS WIN!" Black Star pointed up in the air.

Tsubaki sweat dropped and Maka laughed.

"Okay. I'll go. What time?"

"6 tonight. I'll save a seat for you." Tsubaki smiled.

V_(-.-)_V

"He actually isn't the athlete in the team." Tsubaki explained. "He's the guard."

Maka nodded,even if she didn't understand anything she was saying. "So,who's the team captain?"

"Black Star's best friend." Tsubaki smiled. "His name is Soul."

Maka nodded. "Who's the coach?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you it was Professor Stein,would you?"

Maka laughed. "No way!"

Tsubaki shook her head. "Yes way."

Then the crowd erupted. Cheering and whistling as the team passed by.

The one that sparked Maka's interest was a white-haired boy. The jersey on him looked real tight,a number 1 on it and the last name 'Eater' at the back. It showed the curves of his toned body. His eyes were blood red. He smiled,showing serrated teeth.

"There they are!" Tsubaki squealed with delight. "The one with the white hair is Soul."

"Oh." Was all that Maka could say. She was way too stunned. _'Is such a beautiful creature supposed to exist? If not,then why is he here?' _Maka shook her head. _'Damnit. Too much poetry isn't good for your health Maka.'_

With that,the game started.

V_(-.-)_V

"That was such a great game,Black Star!" Tsubaki praised her boyfriend.

"BWUAHAHA! THOSE PEASANTS HAD NO CHANCE AGAINST ME!" Black Star howled.

Maka sat down,patiently waiting for her friends to hurry up the love fest and get going to drop her off home.

"Hey."

Maka looked up. It was that boy,Soul.

He had sweat dripping from the strands of his gravity defying hair. His shirt was off and he had a towel around his neck.

"Hey." Maka replied back as he sat next to her.

"So,you're the famous Maka." Soul grinned,loving the reaction from the dirty blonde.

Maka blushed. "Tsubaki or Black Star?"

"I guess both. They seem to be really good friends with you." Soul said,taking a drink of his water bottle.

"Well,Tsubaki and Black Star seem to be really great friends with you too." Maka pushed her bangs out of her face unconsciously.

"By the way,I feel really bad for you."

Maka tilted her head to the side. "Why?"

"I heard that you broke up with your boyfriend." There was a great sense of gravity in his voice.

"Actually,I'm okay." Maka smiled. "He wasn't the one for me any way."

"How can you be so sure?"

"He ditched me once just because he thought a picture in his house wasn't 'symmetrical'." Maka quoted.

Soul laughed.

Maka smiled. "Hey! It's not funny!" She poked Soul's side.

"Oh,so now it's a poking fight. Game on!" Soul poked Maka back,making her shriek.

It soon became a poking war,that a couple saw.

"Told you they'd hit it off. Soul's just the type of guy who makes a girl feel better." Black Star said,smiling.

Tsubaki nodded. It may not seem it,but Black Star was Cupid. "They do match."

"And he'll prove to Maka's mom that some guys can and always will be faithful to a girl they truly love."

"I just hope that no one else will ruin their chance."

V_(-.-)_V

She tiptoed into the apartment.

"Maka." A voice said sharply.

Maka flinched. "Hey mama."

Kami sending an intense glare at her daughter. "Where have you been?"

"I went to a basketball game with Tsubaki and Black Star." Maka set her bag down onto the table.

"Who was that boy that dropped you off?"

Maka froze in place. _'I thought the lights were off. I checked.'_

Soul had dropped her off after her 'great' friends ditched her to go to Death Juice. God forbid,she was never getting on a motorcycle again. Unless,he's the one driving. Wrapping her arms around his waist,she wanted them to be that close as much as possible.

"It... It was a friend." Maka didn't face her mother.

Kami turned her daughter to look her in the eyes. "Maka. I'm trying to protect you. Who was that boy?"

"His name is Soul."

Kami released her daughter,stunned. "His last name... It isn't Eater,is it?"

Maka looked at her mother as if thinking she could read her mind. "Yeah,his last name is Eater. Mama,do you know him?"

Kami smiled. 'And I thought I would have to introduce him to her. Seems Cupid did that for me.' "You know my occupation,right?"

"Yeah,you're a librarian." Maka said proudly. _'And I'm going to follow your steps mama.'_

Kami nodded. "He's one of my hands. He puts the books away for me."

Maka laughed inside her head. _'An athlete,works at a library? Impossible!' _"How come I've never seen him?"

"He doesn't work on the weekends."

"Oh."

"So,are you guys dating yet?"

"Mama!"

Kami laughed. "What? Just curious. He's a great boy,you know." She shook her head. "Death forbid him having that motorcycle. Any ways,he's a straight A student despite his looks."

"We just met! And even if I did like him," Maka looked down at her feet. "He'd never go for a tiny tited bookworm."

Kami hugged Maka. "You don't know that. Like I said,he's a great boy. He's nice."

Maka sighed. 'I should listen to mama. Soul's the very first guy she'd approve of me dating.' "You're right."

"Yeah. I'm always right."

* * *

><p>"Why,hello Maka." Kid hugged her.<p>

"Um,Kid. I thought we were just friends." Maka hadn't lifted her arms to hug him back.

"Can't friends hug friends?" Kid released Maka with a confused look.

Maka blushed. "Oh. Yeah. Sorry."

"Any ways,about the break-up..." Kid looked off to the side. "I'm now dating Elizabeth."

Maka's jaw dropped to the ground. _'How did he- Never mind. Liz deserves him. She was so depressed when Kid and I dated.' _Maka then shut her mouth. "That's good for you. Because I am also dating someone." Maka hadn't realized that she said the last part out loud.

"Who is it?" Kid asked.

"Who is what?" Maka tilted her head to the side.

"Who are you dating Maka?"

Maka didn't move,she didn't even breathe. "Soul."

"Huh?"

Maka gritted her teeth. She knew she was going to regret it,but she was going to say it. "His name is Soul. My boyfriend."

Kid nodded,his eyes glistened with sadness. "I hope to meet him soon."

"Oh,you will." Maka was now overdoing it. "Let's double date,next week Friday."

"Okay. Sure,I'll go tell Liz. Be at Death Restaurant. Be there by 8 sharp." Kid said walking away.

"And I'll go tell Soul!" Maka called.

Kid was now out of hearing range.

"I am totally done for." Maka huffed.

V_(-.-)_V

"Black Star! Black Star! Black Star!" Maka called,running toward her friend.

"ONE OF MY FOLLOWERS IS CALLING ME! WHO IS IT?" Black Star turned around. "IT'S MAKA! WHAT CAN I DO FOR MY LOYAL FOLLOWER?"

"Hey,do you know where Soul is?" Maka asked.

Tsubaki and Black Star exchanged glances.

"Do you want his number?" Tsubaki asked.

"OR HIS ADDRESS?" Black Star asked.

Maka nodded.

The couple lit up like a Christmas tree.

Maka pulled out her phone,giving it to Tsubaki. She put Soul's address and number into it,then gave it back to Maka.

"So,why do you need it so bad?" Tsubaki asked.

Maka blushed,rubbing the back of her neck. "Well..." She took a deep breath,ready to explain everything. "IsawKidthismorning,whohuggedme. . SoIgotjealousandthoughtofSoul. Andwearen'treallydating!" Maka said quickly.

Black Star was totally confused. While Tsubaki nodded. "So,how long do you think you'll be able to keep this up?"

Maka sighed. "I have no idea. I'll just need to tell Soul,who I hope will play along."

"I know he'll understand."

...

"Getting jealous isn't cool." Soul sipped his Deathbucks coffee.

"But! Please! Soooouuul!" Maka clasped her hands together and gave puppy dog eyes.

Soul bit his lip. 'Don't look into the eyes. Don't look into the eyes.'

"Please..." Maka gave the lip quivering antic.

"Fine! Fine! I'll do it!" Soul gave up. "Just,stop with the puppy eyes,and the lips!"

Maka beamed. "Yay! Thank you! Thank you!" Maka planted a kiss on his cheek and hugged him. "I'm so happy!"

Soul returned the hug. "Oh,really..."

Maka pulled away. "Just practicing." Maka sat back down at the seat in front of Soul. "So,what are you going to call me?"

"Eh?"

"For the double date." Maka explained.

"Oh. How about babe?"

Maka grimaced. "That word is used in a sentence comparing lost people."

"How about honey?"

Maka bit her lip. "That's what color his eyes are."

Soul rolled his eyes. "Sweetie?"

Maka cringed. "That's what he used to call me."

Soul gritted his teeth. "How about strawberry?"

"What? Why strawberry?"

"It's my favorite fruit." Soul stated. "And when you hugged me,I smelt strawberry."

Maka blushed. "That's actually a pretty good one. Strawberry. Then what should I call you?"

"Um,isn't that obvious? My name is Soul. You should call me,your Soul." Soul explained.

"Heheh. Right. My Soul." Maka winked.

"So,when's the date again strawberry?" Soul took a sip of his Deathbucks coffee.

"Next week Friday. So we have a whole week to practice everything." Maka said. "By the way,I know about your job. I'm Kami's daughter."

Soul became wide-eyed. "Do not tell Black Star! He'll totally tell the world and-"

"Relax Winter,I won't tell anyone."

"Winter?" Soul asked.

Maka smiled. "It's my favorite season and your hair reminds me of it."

Soul grinned. "My flower."

Maka grinned back. "My Winter."

"My strawberry."

"My Soul."

...

"Do we really have to practice all this?" Soul whined.

"Yes. Being you I have no doubt that if we don't practice,you'll mess everything up." Maka said,holding out her hand. "Now,come on. We need to at least fool 5 people."

Soul intertwined his fingers in hers. "Fine. What store should we go to first?"

"How about Claire's?"

"How about not?"

"Victoria Secret?"

"Animation Addict."

"Spencer's?"

Soul gave Maka a shocked look. "What? That store with the stripper poles?"

"What? I thought that you'd like it."

"I'm not **THAT** pervertive!" Soul nearly screamed at his 'girlfriend'.

"Hot Topics?" Maka asked hopefully.

Soul paused. "Yeah. That's fine."

"Let's go then!" Maka pulled her 'boyfriend' to the store.

"Good morning,welcome to Hot Topics." A teen girl greeted them.

Maka continued to pull Soul into the store. "Where was that shirt?"

"What shirt?" Soul asked,as Maka let go of his hand and explored the rackets. "How much is it?"

"About $40." Maka took a black shirt with the words 'Your life sucks? Who said it was going to be great?' in red.

They walked to the counter to pay. "I'll pay for it." Soul said,taking out his wallet.

"Are you sure? Because,aren't you paying for lunch?" Maka asked.

The teen girl looked at the 'couple',interested.

"I'm sure. What wouldn't I do for my strawberry?" Soul gave the cashier $40.

"Buy me that puppy." Maka pouted.

"It was too expensive." Soul wrapped an arm around her waist. "Okay. If you get an A on that big test of yours,I'll get you that puppy."

Maka looked at Soul hopefully. "Really?"

"Really." Soul grabbed the bag.

"Oh. By the way," The cashier said.

Soul and Maka looked at her.

She smiled. "You two make a great couple."

"Thank you." They both said union.

With that,they left.

"1 down,4 to go." Maka said.

...

"You better get pick me up by 7." Maka said into the phone.

"Yeah,yeah. Calm down. And I rented a car,so no need to panic." Soul said back. "Maka,relax. We need to act all natural as a couple. He won't fall for it if you're so tense."

Maka sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just-"

"Maka,it's okay. Now,if you mess this up,I will seriously tell Kami to take your books away."

"NO! NOT MY BOOKS!" Maka screamed into the phone.

"Yes. Then,I'd be freed of Maka Chops."

"Soul..." Maka warned.

"Alright,alright! All jokes aside,I'll pick you up in 10."

"Okay. See you then."

"Bye."

"Bye." Maka put the phone down into the receiver.

"You need help with that?" Kami asked her daughter.

Maka nodded.

Kami zipped her dress up,then turned her around. "Oooh. You look so beautiful!"

"You really think so?"

"I know so." Kami turned her daughter back around. "Here. Let me do your hair."

"Mama."

"Yes?"

"I feel guilty." Maka looked at the floor.

"Why?"

"I'm using Soul." Maka bit her lip.

Kami sighed. "You're using him because you're jealous,right?"

"Yeah."

"Well,he's a great actor." Kami looked at her masterpiece. "I just thought you'd like him." Kami picked up a make-up kit.

"I do like him,but this is the only thing I could think of for him to hang out with me."

Kami laughed,applying eyeliner on her daughter. "Oh,Maka. You read all those books,and only could come up with a fake boyfriend as an excuse?"

Maka blushed. "I'm pretty pathetic,aren't I?"

Kami shook her head. "Nope. You are beautifully pathetic,minus the pathetic."

"Thanks mama."

"You're welcome." Kami put the make-up down. "There. All done."

The phone rang,Kami picked it up.

"Hello?" Kami smiled. "Okay. She'll be right down." She then put the phone back and turned to Maka. "Hurry and put your shoes on! He's here!"

Maka slipped her heels on and ran out the door. "Bye mama! I'll be back by 10!"

"Just have a great time Maka!"

Maka walked out and admired what was in front of her. "Whoa."

"You like it?" Soul asked,patting the beauty.

"That's,for rent?"

Soul chuckled. "Yeah. My family's pretty wealthy." He looked at the Mercedes once more.

Maka smiled. "You should wear suits often."

"And,you should wear a dress often." Soul opened the door for her. "After you,my lady." Soul said in a British accent.

"Why thank you,my prince." Maka also said in a British accent.

They both laughed as they drove off.

'I hope everything will turn out as planned.' Maka thought.

V_(-.-)_V

**CLICK,CLACK. CLICK,CLACK.**

Kid and Liz looked up.

"Your hair's all messy." Maka said,trying to fix Soul's hair.

"No. It's fine." Soul swatted Maka's hands away.

"Soul..." Maka warned.

"Fine." Soul said,defeated.

Maka continued to fix his hair. When she was done,she kissed his cheek. "Did that make you feel better?"

Soul smiled. "Yes. A lot,actually."

Maka giggled,as they intertwined fingers and walked to Kid and Liz's table. "Hey guys. This is Soul."

Soul and Kid shook hands. "Hello. My name is Death the Kid. You may call me Kid for short."

Soul nodded. _'The mayor's son...'_

Liz then shook Soul's hand. "Elizabeth. But,Liz for short."

Maka and Soul took their seats.

"So,how'd you guys meet?" Kid asked.

Maka and Soul exchanged glances. "Black Star." They both blurted out. Then they started to laugh,enjoying the memory.

Liz and Kid looked confused.

"Who would have thought that Black Star was Cupid." Soul laughed.

"I was thinking it Tsubaki who'd be the matchmaker!" Maka agreed.

Kid cleared his throat,obviously spouting with envy. "So,have you two kissed yet?"

Soul and Maka stopped laughing. Maka suddenly became nervous. "Well,uh... You see-"

"When the time's right,I'll do it." Soul stated.

Maka looked at her 'boyfriend',shocked.

Kid rose an eyebrow. "Pardon."

"Look,we just started dating. Wouldn't you think that kissing is a little early and a bit much at this stage?" Soul asked.

"But,Elizabeth and I have already done that." Kid narrowed his eyes.

_'He had his first kiss. And it wasn't with me.' _Maka thought sadly.

"Well,Maka doesn't need physical contact or gifts to know that I love her." Soul almost snarled out. "If she doesn't want a kiss,she doesn't want a kiss."

"Soul..." Maka whispered. _'Him being around all those books so much,must have made him this poetic.' _

"I won't touch her if she doesn't want to be touched. I won't talk to her if she doesn't want to be talked to. And if she decides to break up with me,I'd be okay with that." Soul continued. "Because,even after that,I'd love her. I'd still love her,I will always love her,and I'll continue to love her after I die."

Maka teared up. "Soul..."

Soul sighed. "I'm sorry strawberry. Was that too much?"

"Yeah,no more poetry for you." Maka smiled.

Soul smiled back and squeezed Maka's hand in reassurance. "What can I say? Shakespeare makes it interesting."

Liz looked at Kid,who looked like he was going to blow up any second.

But instead,Kid asked,"So,are we going to order or what?"

V_(-.-)_V

"Well,it was great meeting you Soul." Liz smiled,then nudged Kid.

"Yes. It was nice meeting you. It's getting late. Shall we go now,Liz?" Kid asked.

Liz nodded and they both walked away from the 'couple'.

Once they were far enough not to hear them,Maka shouted.

"YES! IT WORKED!" Maka hopped up and down. She hugged Soul. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

Soul laughed and hugged her back. "You're welcome. You're welcome."

"Now,can we go home?" Maka whined. "These heels are killing me."

Soul chuckled. "Yeah,I'm tired out of my mind."

They walked to the car,got in,and drove off.

They were in front of Maka's house in a matter of seconds.

"Thank you Soul." Maka looked at him,smiling.

"Didn't we go through this already,Maka?" Soul asked.

Maka just hugged him. "I know. But I wasted your time."

Soul hugged her back. "No. It's okay. It was actually fun to fool all those people." His voice was muffled by her strawberry scented hair. "Maybe... Maybe we could do it again? But not... Not as a fake couple?"

Maka pulled away,a bright smile on her face. "Yes!"

"Yes?"

"YES!" Maka hugged him.

"So... Does this mean we're going out now?" Soul asked.

"Of course you idiot." Maka said. They pulled away once again. "I'll see you later. Night." Maka got out of the car.

"Night." Soul waved then drove away.

Maka walked happily inside her house. "Mama! I'm home!" Maka called.

"MAKA!" A way too familiar voice called.

Maka's eyes widened. "What the-"

She was cut off from an unexpected hug.

"MAKA! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Maka pushed him away. "What are you doing here?"

"DIDN'T YOU MISS YOUR PAPA?" Spirit asked,on the verge of tears.

"No." Maka frowned.

Spirit broke down and wailed. "WHY?"

Maka sighed. "Where's mama?"

"In the kitchen." Spirit whimpered,still on the floor.

Maka walked in to see the kitchen perfectly fine,unlike last time. Kami was sipping tea in a calm manner. "Mama."

Kami looked up. "I really didn't expect him to be here."

Maka sat in front of her. "I know you didn't. I'm just proud that you didn't tear the kitchen apart."

Kami smiled. "Well. Spirit wouldn't tell me why he came here. And he said that he wouldn't tell me until you came here."

"Yes. That's because it was a secret." Spirit walked into the kitchen,and sat at the far end of the table. "Kami,do you remember when we got divorced?"

Kami nodded. "How could I not? It was the happiest day of my life,second to having Maka."

Maka fought off the urge to giggle.

"Well. Do you remember what we had to sign?"

"Of course."

"I'm here to take Maka."

The tea spilled,and the tea cup broke.

"Mama!" Maka stood up to clean it up,but Kami stopped her.

"What?" Kami asked,tears in her eyes.

Spirit sighed. "The government told me that if I don't help out with taking care of Maka,I could get arrested. And Maka kept sending back all the money I try to send to her."

Kami looked at her daughter. "Is that true?"

Maka was stunned. "I-I didn't know. I-I thought I could-"

"You are not taking her." Kami turned to Spirit.

"Kami,I have to."

The tears spilled. "No! You can't! She's the only thing I have left!"

"HOW ABOUT ME?" Screamed Spirit. "DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS LIKE TO BE PUSHED AWAY?"

"OF COURSE I DO!" Kami screamed back. "YOU PUSHED ME AWAY! ALWAYS GOING OFF WITH THOSE FLOOSIES!"

"FLOOSIES?"

"THOSE OTHER WOMEN,YOU IDIOT!"

Maka couldn't take it any more.

She ran out of the house,despite the pain in her heels.

_'I am not going with him. Not now,not ever.' _Maka thought.

V_(-.-)_V

**KNOCK,KNOCK.**

The door opened. "Who- Maka?" Soul asked.

"Can I come in?" Maka asked,voice rasped.

Soul stepped aside. "Of course."

Maka came in,she took of her heels and sat on the couch. "Thank you."

"What happened?" Soul gave Maka a glass of water,who chugged it in one sitting. "You look terrible."

"Well,that makes me feel better." Maka said,sarcastically.

Soul rubbed the back of his neck,embarassed. "Sorry. But really,what happened?"

"Will you help me take off my make-up first?"

"Sure." Soul got a rag and wet it. He came back,and wiped Maka's face for her.

"You know my mama's divorced,right?" Maka asked.

Soul nodded.

"My papa came over today." Maka explained. She shut her eyes as Soul wiped away the eyeshadow. "He wanted to take me with him."

Soul stopped.

"I don't want to go,Soul." Maka whispered,her tears already were flowing down her face.

Soul held her close. "You don't have to go."

"I don't think I have a choice." Maka chocked out.

"Everyone has a choice." Soul said. "And you're the one they're fighting for. You should speak up."

"I just-My papa broke mama's heart. Mama never approved of love again." Maka cried.

Soul didn't speak.

"She tried so hard to make me believe guys are monsters that will break your heart."

"You should know I'd never do that to you Maka." Soul said.

"Huh?"

"I meant every word I said at that date tonight."

"Every word?"

"And I'll say it again if you want me to. Until you believe me. Until you say 'I love you' back to me. And you know what? I might say those words even if you already believe me,or say 'I love you'." Soul told her. "Because,I truly love you Maka Albarn. I love you Maka."

"I love you too Soul."

"What was that?"

Maka pulled away. "I said I love you. You baka."

Soul smiled.

"And you're right. Physical contact means nothing to me. Just you caring about me was enough to make me realize you love me."

"I love you."

"I'll always love you."

"Even after I die."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry papa. But,I don't want to come with you." Maka smiled.<p>

Spirit sighed. "I understand. But,you have to accept my money then."

Maka nodded. "I will papa."

Spirit gave Maka one last hug.

"And mama."

"Yes,I know. You've decided to move out." Kami smiled. "It's fine."

Spirit pulled away,with a scared look on his face. "You're moving out? With who? Please say Tsubaki! A girl at least!"

"Sorry papa. But,I'm staying with Soul."

"NO! MY PURE,INNOCENT ANGEL CAN'T BE ALONE WITH A BOY! HE'LL DO BAD STUFF TO YOU MAKA! I CAN'T-"

"Spirit." Kami stated. "I know the boy. He's a good one,I trust him."

Spirit sighed. "Fine. I trust your decision." He then turned to Maka. "Goodbye,my angel Maka. Be safe."

Maka smiled and nodded. "Bye papa."

Spirit got into the cab. He waved goodbye as it drove away.

"Okay Maka." Kami hugged her daughter. "You be good now. Don't give the boy such a hard time. I already do that."

Maka laughed. "Okay. I'll miss you mama."

"I'll miss you too."

A car revved,making Kami jump.

"Relax mama. It's just Soul." She turned around to see Soul laughing in the car.

Soul got out and helped Maka put the suitcases into the car.

"Bye." Maka waved at Kami before Soul drove off.

Kami smiled. "She reminds me so much of when I was younger."

* * *

><p>This was just to show you that I'm not a total anti-KidxMaka. I just don't think their pairing works.<p>

Explain all those times Soul spent his life trying to protect Maka.

I don't think Tsubaki tries to protect Black Star. It's the opposite.

It's not a weapon's job.

And in the Lust Chapter,Maka had a nose bleed like Soul would have. And Soul ranted on how guys are all the same,like Maka would have.

Signs!

Again,I'd like to thank my girlfriend for helping me with this story.

Okay,I'm out!

Please review!

Au revoir!


End file.
